SideZeroBlackRed
by Kiri no Kage
Summary: Dunia ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya,dan juga tidak sebagus yang kita kira. Dalam kegelapan selalu terdapat cahaya dan dalam cahaya terbiaslah kegelapan. Kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah melupakan 'Kegelapan'nya, menemukan 'Kegelapan' lain dari temanny.
1. Verse one

**Disclaimer**: The owner of all characters in this story is Masashi Kishimoto. I owned nothing but this story.

**Genre**: Supranatural, Romance, Sci-fi.

**Warning**: a Little OOC in some characters, Genderbender, and some dark themes.

Ok, ini FF pertama saya yang terus menerus menghantui sejak saya mulai menulisnya. Entah kenapa saya merasakan firasat buruk jika tidak publish ini di FFN *Ngaco*

Ah, let's skip this unworthy chit-chat. Enjoy...

* * *

**The Begining of Verse**

I'm the body of my soul

Spirit is my sight, and darkness is my hole

I'm the eyes of my lore

Heaven is my hate, and holyness is my gloom

Through the abyss, through the doom

Strolling, Seeking, Sighting

Through the madness, through the thorn

Feeling, Sneaking, Killing

The Curse that flow with light of essence

The Curse that brough by the ground eye

The Curse that killed anything

The Curse that absorbed by 'Him'

May the Lord of Death bless you with darkness

Of your soul's always wandering

May the Lord of Essence give you a way

Of your body's always trembling

* * *

**First Verse**: _The red eyes in a dark night._

20.00PM

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah pelan saat menyadari bahwa hari ini dia harus berjalan lagi. Dia melihat jam tangan hitamnya untuk yang entah-ke-berapa kalinya. Di jam seperti ini akan sulit mendapatkan kendaraan umum, semua penduduk di sekitar sini tahu hal itu. Namun Sasuke harus, atau dengan terpaksa pulang di jam dimana bis sudah tidak akan lewat. Mengapa? Well, salahkan si Naru-Dobe yang selalu mengajaknya ribut hingga ke titik dimana mereka harus dihukum karena hampir menghancurkan perpustakaan, dan dia sebagai laki-lakilah yang harus bertanggung jawab merapikan karena Si Dobe itu punya alasan yang super bagus namun menjijikkan di mata sasuke tetapi diterima dengan simpatik oleh si penjaga perpus. Cukup ekstrim? Tidak juga, masih ada yang lebih buruk dari ini, mengerikan bukan? Sasuke harus menahan agar tidak mengumpat ketika mengingat cewek bocah berambut kuning itu. Awas saja, besok dia akan mencari perhitungan dengannya. Dia mendesah lagi. Kuso.

Setiap manusia pasti punya emosi, begitu pula emosi sasuke yang mulai naik. Dia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Sambil mengutuk pelan dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Halte bus terkutuk itu. Meskipun rumahnya hanya sejauh lima kilometer(hanya?) dari halte tadi, dia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa lari sejauh itu bahkan lebih. Well, latihan untuk menjadi serang juara kompeetisi bela diri bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dia harus berlatih setiap hari untuk mencapainya. Namun sekarang dia sudah hampir tidak latihan lagi. Ujian sudah didepan mata, dia tidak ingin waktu belajarnya tersita karena latihan.

Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak di benaknya. Dia merasakan 'seserorang' sedang mengawasinya. Dia tidak langsung menoleh kearah dimana dia merasakan 'orang' itu. Dengan hembusan nafas pelan, dia mulai berjalan kembali dengan tenang, namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada 'orang' yang mengikutinya. Telinganya tidak mendegar suara langkah, itu menandakan bahwa 'orang' itu profesional, atau sudah sering mengikuti orang seperti ini. Atau kemungkinan lain, bahwa orang itu bukanlah manusia yang menggunakan kaki untuk bergerak. Apapun itu, dia merasakan hal yang tidak baik.

Dia mulai memasuki kawasan pertokoan yang ramai. 'Orang' itu sepertinya sudah berhenti mengikutinya, karena dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan orang itu. Yang aneh adalah, 'orang' itu menghilang dalam sekejap, dan hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan orang biasa. Mungkin memang seorang prefesional atau 'makhluk lain'. Jika seorang prefesional, tidak masuk akal dirinya yang dari keluarga yang sudah hancur ini dibuntuti orang seperti itu. Keluarganya yang sekarang tidak punya harta yang cukup banyak untuk menarik perhatianpenculik profesional. Jadi, kemungkinan lainnya, 'orang' itu bukan manusia. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Sasuke tegang. Apa yang diinginkan makhluk itu darinya? Sebaiknya dia menemui Kakashi. Si rambut ubanan, masker holic, dan mesum itu mungkin bisa memberinya jawaban. Tapi tidak sekarang, dia masih punya setumpuk buku yang harus di pelajari dan beberapa tumpuk pekerjaan rumah untuk dibantai. Sigh.

00:12AM

Senyumnya berkembang. Dia melakukannya lagi. Di antara tembok bangunan kota yang sempit ini dia telah melakukannya lagi. Sekuat apapun dia menahan hasrat ini, akhirnya dia melakukannya juga. Sudah yang kedua di malam yang sama. Matanya menatap sedih tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di depannya. Kasihan sekali yang sudah 'berkorban' demi dirinya. Pikirannya menerawang kembali kata-kata itu. Ya, benar, dia tidak melakukannya semena-mena, mereka sendiri yang merelakan diri untuknya. Dia hanya mengambil yang mereka berikan. Tidak ada yang salah dari hal ini, ya kan? Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengambil yang lebih bagus dari ini. Tapi dia tidak tega jika harus melakukan itu padanya. Dia terlalu mencintai orang itu.

Pemilik rambut keemasan itu mulai berdiri, matanya menatap 'karyanya' yang 'indah'. Dia ingin melakukannya lagi, mencari seseorang ang mau menyerahkan dirinya untuknya, namun sepertinya sudah cukup untuk malam ini. Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan marah jika mereka tidak menemukan dirinya di dalam kamar saat ini. Denggan senyuman manisnya dan sebuah anggukan, dia berjalan meninggalkan apa yang tersisa dari perbuatannya. Seonggok mayat yang terpotong menjadi sembilan bagian.

"Arigatou ne, onii-chan,"

15:03PM

Sasuke memijati pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan emosi hari ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia pusing? Dia mengira kalau sup buatan tetangga tadi malam yang menjadi sebab rasa mual lima menit yang lalu. Tapi bisa saja roti yang tadi dia makan saat istirahat sianglah pelakunya, entahlah. Yang jelas, sekarang dia merasa lega, bisa duduk di lantai paling atas sekolah ini tanpa ada yang mengganggu...

"Ah..."

Dan semua pikiran tentang sore tanpa orang lain di atas atap tadi, menghilang ditelan awan. Seseorang yang 'menyebalkan' telah datang. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendessis pelan. Entah kenapa perutnya jadi kesemutan. Sialan.

"Oi, ada apa dengan wajah itu? Kau seperti melihat orang paling jelek sedunia saja," Naruko Uzumaki. Cewe paling cerewet yang pernah di temui Sasuke seumur hidupnya, telah membuka pembicaraan.

"Masa wajah se imut ini kau bilang jelek? Kau buta Sasuke? Hmm, tapi sepertinya pengelihatanmu tidak ada masalah tuh, kau kan selalu dapat nilai A saat pelajaran olahraga dan kesehatan, jadi tidak mungkin ada masalah dengan indra pengelihatanmu ssehingga tidak bisa membedakan cewek imut dengan cewe buruk rupa," Naruko mulai berbicara panjang lebar dengan tangan kanan di pinggang dan tangan kiri yang memegangi dagunya, seperti seorang guru yang berceramah kepada muridnya.

"So, apa penyebab kerusakan indra pembeda imut dengan buruk rupamu itu?" Dia berganti pose, dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada, seperti seorang pemikir.

"Kau yang selalu perfect ini tidak mungkin salah makan, bahkan jika kau kehabisan bahan makanan, pasti kau bisa cari cara untuk mendapatkan makanan bergizi,"

"Naruko.."

"Kau juga jarang bergaul dengan orang-orang yang 'mereka' sebut sebagai 'sampah masyarakat' itu untuk meracuni persepsimu terhadap wanita,"

"Naruko..."

"Oh, kau juga jarang sekali bergaul dengan cewe di kelas, bahkan kau menolak Sakura yang menjadi idola seluruh sekolah hanya karena alasan yang gak mutu"

"Naruto..."

"Kesimpulanku, kau itu,"

"Kau bisa diam?"

"GAY!"

"Ha?"

Sasuke langsung melongo (meski hanya mengangkat sebelah alis) begitu mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan cewek berambut blonde di depannya ini. Pikirannya masih belum menangkap penuh apa maksudnya. Namun cewek itu, Naruko Uzumaki, malah tersenyum lebar dengan dada yang dibusungkan, seakan bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Ya, kau Gay," Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya yang mungil disertai cengiran rubahnya yang mungkin bisa membuat cowok satu sekolah melting. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang semakin terasa ngilu. Dalam hati dia mengutuk orang yang melahirkan cewek gila di dipannya ini.

17:25PM

Jalan yang menghubungkan kawasan sekolahnya adalah jalan menanjak yang seringkali licin ketika hujan datang. Memang SMA tempatnya belajar adalah sekolah yang besar dan favorit, tapi tetap saja, tempatnya yang terletak di daerah perbukitan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk siswa/siswi pejalan kaki seperti dirinya. Ini dikarenakan halte bus terdekat jaraknya cukup untuk membuat para pelajar menghela nafas panjang. Semoga rencana para petinggi sekolah dimasa yang akan datang, yaitu membangun jalur bisa sekolah, bisa terlaksana dengan baik.

Setelah berpikir dengan cermat, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi pesimis tentang rencana itu. Yah, melihat kondisi zaman sekarang yang segalanya serba egois. Dia mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tidak pasti seperti itu. Lebih baik dia memikirkan masa depannya untuk menjadi orang yang lebih berguna selain untuk mencari uang demi keluarganya kelak. Cita-cita yang bagus bukan? Well, whatever.

Sudah ada beberapa murid yang sedang menanti bus untuk pulang atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Tiga siswa yang tidak dia kenali, namun dilihat dari badgenya Sasuke tahu kalau mereka anak kelas tiga, dengan cara bepakaian yang sembrono. Dasar berandalan, tanpa sadar Sasuke memaki mereka dalam hati. Dua orang siswi yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol di sisi paling kanan halte ini adalah dua orang yang sering ia lihat bersama si dobe sialan itu. Err, dia lupa nama mereka, namun dia tidak mungkin bisa tidak mengenali rambut pirang berkuncir kuda dan rambut pink pendek mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, salah satu dari mereka menoleh, namun Sasuke lebih cepat, dia memalingkan wajahnya sebelum mereka bisa melihat lirikan Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan ketidak siswa kelas tiga yang berisik ditambah kedua siswi yang bergosip ria, dan bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hampir saja Sasuke menghela nafas syukur karena dia tidak perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang-orang tidak jelas itu. Tanpa basa basi, dia memasuki bus itu dan mengambil kursi dibagian tengah. Tempat yang jarang membuat stress, menurutnya. Setelah para penumpang yang kebanyakan memang para pelajar telah naik, bus mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan stabil. Namun entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Sebaiknya dia tidak lengah.

Bus mulai memasuki jalanan kota. limabelas menit sebelum memasuki kawasan rumahnya. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan selama perjalanan. Hanya beberapa orang berisik dan beberapa pelajar-yang-juga-berisik saling mengbrol satu sama lain. Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat siswa semacam Sasuke berhenti menguap. Perjalanan pulang memang memosankan. Matanya terus memperhatikan daerah sekitar yang dilewati bus melalui jendela. Orang-orang pembisnis yang memulai bisnisnya dari pagi sudah mulai pulang, digantikan ara pemuda dan pembisnis malam yang mulai memenuhi trotoar maupun restoran dan toko. Dunia malam.

Dia baru saja akan menguap lagi, kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar sedang berjalan di trotoar sana. Tatapan heran langsung muncul beserta pertanyaan 'kenapa' di kepalanya. Apa yang dilakukan dobe itu disini? Pandangannya menjadi serius saat dia bisa mengenali ekspresi yang sedang ada pada wajah gadis itu. Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?

'Sialan'

Entah kenapa dia seperti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia berdiri dan menuju supir didepan.

17:45 PM

Konohamaru tidak pernah mengira akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan di dalam khayalan paling menakutkan yang pernah ia bayangkan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perjalanan pulang dari Game Center dengan melewati gang-gang sempit yang gelap untuk menyingkat waktu akan menyebabkan dia terjebak dalam situasi ini. Dalam ketakutan, dia mengutuk otaknya yang tidak mau berhenti bermain hingga sepetang ini baru pulang.

"H-h-haaaaa..." Dia berusaha untuk mengucapkan kalimat untuk orang di depannya. Namun bukanlah kata-kata yang keluar, hanya sebuah desahan nafas yang tertahan. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan pikirannya mulai terasa mengambang. Orang didepannya mencekiknya dengan sangat kuat hingga tubuhnya terangkat setengah meter sembari menempel pada tembok lusuh dibelakangnya. Tangan Konohamaru terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman orang itu dari lehernya, namun sekuat apapun dia mencoba, tangan itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia sudah pasrah, ini hari kematiannya.

"Sudah menyerah, eh? Kawaii desu," Orang yang sedang mencekiknya tertawa pelan dengan suara yang feminim, bahkan terkesan Cute. Lapu yang buram di ujung gang gelap ini sedikit memberi cahaya untuk menampakkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir twintail. Rok sekolah yang dipakainya cukup menjadi bukti jika orang ini adalah Gadis. Jika dilihat, semua yang ada pada gadis itu adalah normal, kecuali dia bisa mengangkat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti meter darinya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya permainan dimulai..." Gadis itu berkata pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan wajah manis dengan mata merah yang didalamnya terlihat iris seperti mata hewan buas. Senyumnya yang manis terlihat seperti senyuman kematian untuk Konohamaru yang semakin kehilangan kesadaran. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mencekik anak laki-laki tidak beruntung itu. Ini seperti yang sudah pernah ia lakukan, ya, dia akan mengambil 'hadiahnya' sekarang. Dengan sentakan yang bukan seperti manusia, tangan gadis akan itu menembus dada Konohamaru.

Brak!

Sebuah tendangan yang datang dari arah samping kanan membuat gadis itu terpental beberapa meter dan gagal untuk menyelesaikan pekarjaannya yang tadi. Gadis biasa pasti akan susah untuk berdiri jika menerima tendangan seperti itu, namun gadis ini tetap berada diatas kedua kakinya, seakan tendangan tadi hanya mengagetkannya. Senyumnya menghilang, digantikan oleh tatapan datar untuk siapapun yang sudah mengganggu 'permainan' miliknya.

Seragamnya sedikit berantakan karena berlari, dengan rambut hitamnya yang bagaikan bayangan dan mata hitamnya yang seperti black hole bagi yang memandang. Uchiha Sasuke berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan orang yang menjadi korban gadis tadi. Dengan dahi yang berkerut dia mengecek denyut nadi dan detak jantung orang itu. Dia masih bisa merasakan tanda kehidupan, bagus. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, lalu dengan tatapan datar dia menlihat orang yang telah melakukan ini semua. Matanya sedikit melebar, seakan tidak mempercayai yang ada di depannya. Kenapa? Karena yang ada didepannya, orang yang hampir membunuh, adalah Uzumaki Naruko, rival terdekatnya.

"Onii-chan ngapain disini? Kau mengganggu tau," Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda kalau dia sedang ngambek. Orang-orang pasti akan melihat lucu apa yang ia lakukan, namun fakta bahwa gadis manis itu telah mencekik orang hanya dengan satu tangan membuat Sasuke waspada.

"Naruko, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Gadis didepannya adalah Uzumaki Naruko, lalu apa?

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang, tidak boleh?" Naruko berkata dengan nada marah, matanya yang semerah darah menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke yang mendengar alasan Naruko mencekik seseorang hanya untuk bersenang-senang, entah kenapa, menjadi panas. Nyawa orang lain bukanlah mainan! Dia sudah kehilangan keluarganya, dan itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana kalau orang yang menjadi korban ini memiliki orang yang sangat menyayanginya? Sasuke bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan diderita. Tatapan Sasuke kepada Naruko menjadi tajam. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandangan, dan sat itulah Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Gadis didepannya bukanlah Naruko. Memang tubuhnya adalah Naruko, namun ada sesuatu lain yang sedang mengendalikan tubuh itu. Mata merah itu menjadi bukti. Mata Naruko adalah langit yang biru, bukan merah darah.

"Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu?" Sasuke bertanya dan mulai berdiri. Jika memang benar yang di depannya bukanlah Naruko yang biasa dia jumpai, dia harus berhati-hati. Meskipun dia ahli dalam beladiri, dia masih merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hihihi, ketahuan yh?" Senyum Gadis ini berubah menjadi cengiran kecil namun gelap. Dia akan mengambil orang ini juga. Memikirkan hal itu membuat cengirannya semakin lebar.

"Kau memang bukan orang bodoh, Sa-su-ke-kun~," dia berkata sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Lalu, dia berlari kearah Sasuke dan dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Sasuke yang kaget tidak dapat bereaksi lebih cepat, karena kecepatan gadis itu melebihi reflek yang dimiliki Sasuke. Gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan leher Sasuke, dan dengan kekuatan seperti para penggulat profesional dia mencekik Sasuke sambil mengangkatnya. Sekarang kondisi Sasuke seperti apa yang terjadi kepada orang tadi. Ironis.

Namun bukan Sasuke jika panik dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia menenangkan diri meskipun dengan leher yang tercekik dan nafas yang tidak bisa masuk. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, dan ketika membukanya, pupil merah dengan tiga buah titik hitam menggantikan pupil hitam gelapnya. Dengan sekali sentakan dia memutar tubuhnya, lalu menyabitkan kaki kanannya ke arah kepala gadis ini.

Suara benda lunak yang saling bertabrakan terdengar. Gadis itu terlempar beberapa meter, namun berhasil mendarat jongkok dengan kakinya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan serangan tidak terduga itu. Seorang manusia biasa, bisa membuatnya terpental seperti itu? Kali ini dia yang harus bertanya, siapa orang itu sebenarnya?

"I see, kau memang bukan Naruko, kenapa kau menggunakan tubuhnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan datar, matanya yang merah melihat apa yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruko. Aura merah yang dipancarkan Naruko saat ini adalah milik 'sesuatu' yang mengendalikannya sekarang, Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan mata merahnya. Apapun itu, sebaiknya dia segera mengusirnya dari tubuh Naruko.

"Cih, kau merusak hari ini, Sasuke-kun..." Gadis ini berdecak kesal. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia lalu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di atas atap bangunan berlantai dua. Benar-benar bukan manusia. Membuat Sasuke semakin waspada.

"Baiklah, waktunya pergi, kita akan berjumpa lagi, Sasuke, hihihi," Dia teerkikik pelan dan dengan sekejap, tubuhnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia cukup beruntung, Tidak ada pertarungan lebih jauh. Dia benar-benar bersyukur, terlebih saat melihat gadis itu dapat melompat setinggi itu, dan menghilang secepat itu. Dia tidak akan ada kesempatan jika berhadapan dengan mahluk yang memiliki kekuatan diatasnya. Dia bisa melepaskan diri dari cekikan itu pun hanya karena faktor surprise. Mata merahnya kembali menjadi hitam normal.

Matanya melirik orang yang mejadi korban gadis itu. Tubuh orang itu tergeletak bersandar di dinding lusuh gang ini. Ternyata masih pingsan. Sasuke membopong orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal ini menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang dengan senyuman gelap sedang mengawasinya dari atas gedung pertokohan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai jubah hitam yang berlambang awan merah. Dia melihat semua yang terjadi di bawah sana, dan dia merasa senang sudah melihat dua orang yang memiliki 'itu' di sini. Artinya dia sudah menemukan apa yang kelompoknya cari. Dia hanya perlu mengawasi mereka sampai 'Awakening', dan dia akan mengambilnya. Orang ini tertawa pelan, lalu menghilang tanpa jejak seperti asap.

* * *

So, how is it? Masih lom jelas?

Dari awal memang udah gak jelas nih cerita *OTL*

Ok dah, kalau suka dan pengen lanjutannya...

Please Review...


	2. Verse two

**Disclaimer**: The owner of all characters in this story is Masashi Kishimoto. I owned nothing but this story.

**Genre**: Supranatural, Romance, Sci-fi.

**Warning**: a Little OOC in some characters, Genderbender, and some dark themes.

* * *

**Second Verse**: The Quill

* * *

09.34AM

"Hmm,"

"Hm?"

"Hmm..."

"Sensei, tolong ucapkan sesuatu selain 'Hmm', anda mulai membuat saya kesal,"

"Maa maa, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak sabaran ternyata,"

Sasuke sedang berada di dalam ruang BP sejak bel istirahat delapan belas menit yang lalu. Dia bertanya sesuatu kepada orang di depannya ini tentang apa yang telah ia temukan kemarin malam. Memang bukan tempat yang tepat jika seseorang ingin menceritakan masalah yang seperti dialami Sasuke kemarin, karena pasti akan dicap sebagai orang yang suka mengarang cerita. Namun ruang BP sekolah Sasuke berbeda, karena orang yang menjadi guru BP bukanlah orang biasa.

"Seperti yang kau kira, Sasuke-kun. Terdapat sesuatu didalam orang yang kau temui semalam, tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa membuatmu mengaktivkan 'itu' hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri,"

Hatake Kakashi, guru BP yang murah senyum, dan murah hukuman. Guru BP unik yang selalu memakai masker hitam untuk wajah bagian bawahnya dengan alasan karena dia memiliki wajah yang buruk rupa, meskipun orang-orang tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu. Selain pribadinya yang unik dan kesukaannya dalam buku porno, dia bukanlah orang biasa. Dia adalah orang yang pernah membuat Sasuke berhutang nyawa padanya.

"Well, anda benar. Lalu, apa saran anda? Jika ini dibiarkan, akan terus terjadi pembunuhan di kota ini,"

Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar namun tetap menjaga kesopanannya. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan berukuran lima kali delapan meter persegi banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali dia kesini. Ruangan dengan cat putih untuk tembok dan lantai berkeramik putih yang selalu dibersihkan setiap hari. Yang menarik perhatian Sasuke hanyalah sebuah kelambu yang menutupi dua buah kasur, seperti sebuah kllinik saja. Memang ada yang bilang kalau ruang BP akan di fungsikan sebagai ruang UKS juga, tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan hingga saat ini dia melihatnya.

"Hmm-"

"Tolong jangan ucapkan kata tidak jelas itu lagi, saya muak mendengarnya,"

"Ah, baiklah. Begini,"

Kakashi tersenyum dengan matanya dan berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kayu di sudut ruangan, beberapa meter dari mejanya. Setelah bergumam sebentar, dia lalu kembali untuk duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kayu di atas meja. Kotak itu berukuran kecil dengan panjang tiga puluh senti dan lebar sepuluh senti. Sebuah ukiran huruf yang tidak Sasuke mengerti ada di bagian atas tutupnya.

"Ini..."

"Ini adalah [Spell Tracer], sebuah Relic yang digunakan oleh seorang Alchemist barat untuk meneliti bentuk 'Mana' yang ada di dalam tubuh suatu mahluk,"

Kakashi menjelaskan sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya.

Wajah Sasuke mengkerut. Dia memang tidak tahu benda apa ini, meskipun sudah dijelaskan oleh guru BPnya yang berwajah rawan kebohongan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan benda ini, meneliti 'Mana' yang berada di dalam tubuh mahluk, lalu? Dengan benda ini, dia akan meneliti 'mana'? Untuk apa?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku belum selesai menjelaskan,"

Pria berambut putih seperti ubanan itu menyentuh kotak diatas meja. Memang tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan orang itu sedang melakukan pelepasan segel yang menjadi gembok kotak ini.

Dengan suara *Klak* Kakashi mulai membuka tutup kotak kayu itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke langsung bisa merasakan sebuah magic berintensitas tinggi terpancar dari dalam kotak itu. Tidak diragukan, isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah [RELIC], salah satu dari Magic Tool yang memiliki kekuatan 'lebih' dari Magic Tool biasa. Dengan hati-hati Kakashi mengambil apa yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Lalu, sesuatu yang dikeluarkan dari kotak itu adalah...

"Pena?"

Sasuke hampir berteriak ketika melihat apa yang menjadi [RELIC] didalam kotak itu. Dia menatap pena itu tajam, mencoba memperhatikan kebenaran benda itu. Namun matanya tidak pernah berbohong, pena ini memang sebuah [RELIC]. Mata Sasuke memandang Kakashi heran.

"Yeah yeah, semua orang bereaksi seperti itu ketika melihat ini. Tapi untuk seorang antisosial dan emo sepertimu ikut kaget, adalah sesuatu yang pantas diingat, Sasuke-kun,"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, sepertinya dia sedikit kesal karena barang yang menjadi kebanggaannya mendapakan reaksi semacam itu. Memangnya penampilah luar lebih penting daripada kemampuan? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku akan jelaskan apa fungsi dari benda yang tidak terlalu menakjupkan di sisi penampilan ini,"

Kakashi mengangkat pena itu hingga sejajar kedua matanya dan mata Sasuke, sisi tajam pena mengarah kebawah. Lalu, dengan jempolnya dia menekan ujung tumpul pena.

*Deg*

Mata sasuke langsung berubah merah ketika jempol Kakashi menyentuh ujung tumpul pena itu. Dia tidak sengaja melakukanya- tidak, instingnya yang menjadi waspada secara otomatis dan mengaktifkan 'mata'nya. Dia dapat melihat energi mana murni yang terkompres kuat diujung pena itu. Apa-apaan benda itu? Sasuke hampir berkeringat dingin ketika Kakashi mengarahkan ujung lancip benda itu ke dada Sasuke.

"Kau paham Sasuke-kun? Benda ini adalah [RELIC] asli yang tidak bisa diremehkan,"

Kakashi tersenyum dalam maskernya. Matanya yang biasa tersenyum ramah dan memancarkan aura innocent kini berubah menjadi mata seseorang yang sudah sering mengambil jantung orang lain. Butir keringat kecil muncul dari kening Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan tubuhnya, tidak, yang tertekan bukanlah tubuhnya, namun mana yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana-"

"Benda ini dinamakan [Spell Tracer] karena dapat mempengaruhi mana yang disentuhnya. Aku sedang mengalirkan mana yang telah aku simpan selama ini kedalam benda ini, dan hasilnya, kau merasakan tekanan besar karena perbedaan level mana kita,"

Kakashi melepaskan jempolnya dari pena itu, tekanan yang tadi dirasakan Sasuke langsung menghilang begitu saja. Dia hampir tertunduk kalau saja tidak segera menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan ke meja.

"Maa, lebih jelasnya, benda ini dapat menyimpan, mengubah, menghentikan, atau memusnahkan aliran mana tergantung kepada tingkat mana tergetnya dan penggunanya. Semakin kuat tingkatan manamu dan targetmu, kekuatan pena ini semakin kuat,"

Dia meletakkan pena itu keatas meja tepat di depan Sasuke. Senyumnya kembai menjadi normal seperti biasanya, meski tertutup masker. Sasuke ragu untuk memegang benda itu. Entah kenapa, dia menjadi gugup sepreti ini. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menyentuh [RELIC], dan sekarang dia akan menggunakannya. Mata Sasuke menatap pena itu sebentar sebelum kembali memberi Kakashi sebuah tatapan curiga.

"Sensei, kalau memang benar- tidak, benda ini memang [RELIC], dan yang saya tahu, benda seperti ini hanya dimiliki oleh sebagian orang dengan magic tingkat tinggi bukan? Kenapa anda memberikannya kepada saya? Bukankah akan lebih cepat jika Sensei sendiri yang mengatasi masalah ini? Lagipula, belum tentu saya bisa menggunakannya,"

"Hmm,"

Kedua tangan Kakashi terlipat di depan dada. Dia memajukan tubuhnya hingga dada dan tangannya bersandar di atas meja. Matanya melihat lurus kearah mata sasuke.

"Aku adalah bagian dari sesuatu yang mengawasi dunia ini, dan ada peraturan yang tidak boleh kulanggar. Berinteraksi dengan sesuatu yang jauh dibawahku akan membuat keseimbangan melonggar. Akan terjadi ketidakimbangan yang akan mengerogoti dunia ini jika itu terjadi,"

Kakashi kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Kini dia melipat kedua tanganya dibelakang kepala sambil memejamkan matanya.

"I see,"

Sasuke menatap pena itu lagi, dan mencoba memegangnya dengan tangan kanan.

*Deg*

Sasuke merasakan benda ini merespon terhadap aliran mana yang terdapat dalam tubuhnya. Dia melihat kakashi yang sekarang tengan mengawasinya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Akan aku kembalikan jika sudah selesai,"

"Ara, itu tidak perlu, benda itu sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi. Aku sudah tidak akan berinteraksi secara langsung di dunia itu lagi. Kau bisa menyimpannya, Sasuke-kun,"

"Tapi-"

Sasuke menatap pena yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Kemudian dia mengangguk kepada Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum dengan matanya.

"Terimakasih,"

Dengan itu Sasuke membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum beranjak menuju pintu.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun..."

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu. Tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah file. Di file itu terdapat informasi seseorang dan sebuah foto. Didalamnya terdapat informasi yang memberi tahu nama lengkap, hobi, keluarga, hingga ke data pribadi. Sekolah ini memang sengaja memiliki informasi yang mendetil dari murid-muridnya. Ini dipergunakan agar para petinggi sekolah dapat mengetahui data murid secara langsung jika ada masalah, karena banyak yang mengincar nama sekolah ini. Kakashi memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan data-data penting yang ia gunakan untuk mengawasi segalanya, Dan dengan adanya file ini, separuh dari waktunya terhemat dengan baik. Nama yang tercantum dalam file itu adalah, Uzumaki Naruko.

* * *

09.45AM

Istirahat makan siang selalu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Naruko. Kebanyakan orang memang berpikiran sama, namun Naruko menganggap istirahat makan siang lebih spesial. Entah kenapa dia merasa demikian. Dia selalu merasa lebih fresh lima kali lipat ketika bell makan siang berbunyi. Terkadang dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan otaknya. Ah, semua orang pasti memiliki persepsi masing-masing dalam menilai sesuatu bukan? Itu yang Naruko pikirkan. Apapun itu, sekarang waktunya makan siang. Senyum manis gadis berambut kuning keemasan yang dikuncir twin tail ini membuat murid-murid tidak dapat untuk tidak menoleh kembali saat berpapasan dengannya, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Naruko hanya tersenyum kembali saat beberapa dari mereka menyapanya.

Langkahnya sedikit ia percepat karena ingin segera sampai di atap sekolah dan menikmati bekal yang telah dia buat sendiri...dan, bertemu dengan 'dia'?. Wajah Naruko mengkerut. Kenapa jadi terpikirkan wajah laki-laki tanpa ekspresi berrambut pantat ayam itu? Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. Well, meskipun orang itu terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Naruko senang menggodanya. Bisa dibilang hanya orang itu yang menemaninya memakan bekal di atas atap. Err, lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua kebetulan sama-sama ingin makan di bawah naungan langit secara langsung. Lagipula, makan sendrian sedikit terasa sepi.

Saat dia sampai diatas atap, orang dengan pantat ayam itu sudah duduk sana sambil menyeruput jus tomat kemasan di tangan kanannya. Naruko sudah menduganya, orang ini tidak perna terlambat datang kesini. Mungkin memang karena kelasnya yang lebih dekat dengan tangga dari pada kelas Naruko yang memang agak jauh.

"Took you long enough to come here,"

Sasuke melirik Naruko yang mulai duduk dan membuka bekalnya. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Naruko hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seagai respon dari pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang kerajinan datang di sini. lagipula, kelasmu yang lebih dekat, dasar pantat ayam,"

"Hn,"

Wajah Naruko mengerut karena respon khas dari Sasuke. Dengan sebuah 'hmph' Naruko mulai memakan bekalnya setelah berdoa. Bekal yang dibawanya tidak terlalu spesial karena dia sendiri yang membuatnya. Biasanya adalah Ibunya atau para pelayan dapur yang menyiapkan. Tapi hari ini dia ingin mulai belajar membuat bekal sendiri.

Sebuah telur dadar gulung ia masukkan kemulut. Setelah mengunyah sebentar, dia tersenyum lebar. Buatannya tidak kalah enak dari yang lain, meski belum sempurna. Dia putuskan untuk terus membuat bekal sendiri nantinya.

"Hm, Dobe,"

Naruko yang sedang memutilasi tentakel sosis berbentuk guritanya menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Matanya menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan tajam. Entah sejak kapan panggilan itu menjadi nickname untuknya.

"Ada apa, Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Dia melirik Naruko dengan sinis selama beberapa detik. Tangannya menaruh kemasan jus tomat yang sudah habis kedalam sebuah kantung plastik, lalu mengambil kemasan yang baru.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rasa aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

Naruko memasukkan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya dan menikmatinya, namun dahinya berkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Anak ini memang jarang bicara, jika bicara, sering kali hal-hal yang aneh.

"Maksudmu apa, Teme? Sesuatu yang sering muncul di Anime-anime?"

"Kau menonton hal semacam itu?"

Ekspresi yang teerdapat di wajah Sasuke dapat dikategorikan ekspresi orang yang terkejut atas sesuatu yang sangat tidak wajar terjadi di dunia ini. Namun ini adalah Sasuke, ekspresi semacam itu akan diminimaliskan oleh gen sejak lahirnya menjadi sebuah wajah datar dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Oi, apa maksud dari 'hal semacam itu'? Anime cukup bagus untuk ditonton tahu,"

"Well, terserah. Bisa dibilang seperti hal-hal yang supranatural, atau tidak biasa,"

"Hmm..."

Naruko memasang wajah berpikir dengan alis berkerut dan sumpit dimulut.

"Kalau sesuatu yang aneh di dunia nyata sih tidak ada,"

"Hn...?"

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi aneh,"

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Naruko. Setelah menghabiskan jus tomat kemasannya yang kedua, dia memberi Naruko tatapan serius. Naruko yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu jadi sedikit merona. Sasuke jarang menatapnya langsung seperti ini, dan laki-laki di depannya ini memang terlihat, ehem, tampan jika dilihat secara langsung.

"Uh, ya...akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, lalu menggoda seseorang sebelum membunuhnya,"

Seperti telah mengalami sesuatu yang sudah biasa bagi semua orang, Naruko menceritakan apa yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya.

"Kau berkata seakan mimpi semacam itu adalah hal yang biasa, dan kau tadi bilang bahwa mimpimu aneh,"

Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang kepalanya sambil mulutnya meghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apaan sih, itu kan hanya mimpi. Seaneh apapun itu, hanyalah mimpi,"

Naruko menelan sebuah tomat kecil. Sasuke memperhatikan dari tomat itu diambil dengan sumpit, hingga gerakan menelan leher Naruko. Namun dia kembali fokus mendengarkan.

"Lagipula, mimpi itu sudah sering muncul sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Aku sudah terbiasa,"

"Hmm..."

"Memangnya ada apa? Tumben kau bertanya semacam ini, Teme. tidak biasanya,"

"Nah, tidak ada maksud apapun, hanya sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku saja,"

Tatapan curiga terpancar di mata Naruko. Sasuke hanya melanjutkan acaranya, membuang kemasan jus tomat yang telah kosong di kantung plastik dan mengeluarkan yang baru dari kantung plastik lain. Naruko mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya hal-hal yang tidak jelas lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau tidak bawa bekal, Teme?"

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kemasan jus tomat yang sedang ia nikmati, membuat Naruko melihat lelaki itu dengan wajah ceberut.

"Yang benar saja, kau butuh bekal yang bervariasi selain jus tomat,"

"Aku yang menikmati, kau tidak perlu menasihatiku soal hal ini, Dobe,"

"Hmph, dasar Teme,"

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam sunyi. Hanya Naruko yang menikmati bekalnya yang sisa seperempat dan Sasuke yang menikmati...jusnya yang ketiga. Setelah jusnya habis, Sasuke membuangnya ke kantung plastik yang tadi, lalu dia melirik Naruko yang sedang melamun sambil mengunyah nasi bekalnya. Dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Naruko meliriknya kesal namun tidak berkata apapun, dia menggigit sosis terakhirnya dan menutup kotak bekal itu.

"..."

Sasuke berhenti ketika tangannya hendak membuka pintu untuk menuju kebawah. Dia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Naruko yang sedang membereskan bekalnya sambil memunum jus jeruk kemasan. Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam dan irisnya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga bintik hitam.

'Tidak ada'

Seperti dugaan Kakashi, Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat 'itu' yang bersemayam di jiwa dan tubuh Naruko jika 'itu' tidak keluar dengan sendirinya. Berarti dia harus menunggu hingga waktunya tiba. Ini merepotkan.

Dengan helahan nafas, matanya kembali normal. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Tangan kanannya menyentuh [RELIC] yang ada di dalam sakunya. Kakashi-sensei benar, ini tidak akan mudah.

* * *

05.20PM

Seumur hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengingjungi rumah teman sekolahnya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi memang dia jarang memiliki teman sejak dulu. Sifatnya yang kelewat diam membuatnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari temannya. Akhirya dia seringkali mengerjakan sebagian tugasnya, kemudian teman satu kelompoknya yang melanjutkan.

So, dia merasa sedikit aneh ketika mengikuti Naruko hingga kerumahnya. Mungkin orang lain akan mengira dia seorang stalker, tapi untungnya rumah Naruko berada di komleks perumahan orang-orang elit. Hanya sedikit orang yang lewat di sini, dan tidak terlalu banyak yang berkeliaran di luar rumah. Isu tentang kebanyakan orang kaya itu kurang saling berhubungan antara tetangga sepertinya benar.

Rumah Narukobisa dikatakan besar, namun dibandingkan dengan rumah lain yang berdiri di kompleks ini, rumah Naruko mendapat kategori sedang. Walau demikian, Sasuke tetap memuji rumah itu. Poin paling bagus dari rumah Naruko adalah tamannya yang sangat subur dan indah. Pagarnya tidak hanya terbuat dari besi, namun juga dilapisi oleh tumbuhan hijau yang lebat. Jika diperhatikan, rumah ini adalah satu-satunya rumah yang bernuansa 'hijau' di kompleks ini.

Mata Sasuke memperhatikan dari jauh ketika Naruko telah memasuki pintu masuk rumahnya. Seseorang dengan rambut merah panjang terlihat dari bayangan saat menutup pintu. Sasuke mengira itu adalah ibu Naruko. Teman-teman sekelasnya sering membicarakan tentang Naruko, meski dia jarang mendengarkan dengan seksama atau ikut bicara, tapi dia pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Naruko yang terdiri dari ayah tampan berambut pirang, dan ibu cantik berambut merah.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, merasa lega tapa oleh alasan yang tidak ia mengerti sendiri. Dia menyendarkan tubuhnya ke pagar rumah yang berada di samping rumah Naruko. Angin sore yang berhembus pelan membuat rambut hitamnya sedikit berayun. Bau sedap sebuah masakan membuat perut Sasuke sedikit merengek. Dia mengeutuk pelan hal itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Setidaknya dia tahu dimana Naruto tinggal, dan ini akan membantunya jika ada hal yang tidak terduga.

Setelah melirik rumah Naruko sejenak, dia mulai berjalan pergi. Dia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku untuk menghindari rasa dingin yang dihasilkan dari angin menjelang malam ini. Pikirannya teringat kepada pesan Ibunya yang tidak akan pulang lagi sampai minggu depan karena urusan pekerjaan. Dia akan sendiri lagi malam ini. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi berbelannja dulu sebelum menuju rumahnya.

"Huh?"

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badang dengan cepat ketika merasakan sesuatu sedang mendekat dari belakangnnya. Sebuah bayanga hitam terlihat di pandanganya.

*Brugh*

Dalam sekejap tubuh Sasuke sudah berada di tanah dengan 'sesuatu' berwarna hitam yang menahannya dengan kedua tanganya. Bukan, Sasuke menyadari jika yang membuatnya seperti ini tidak memiliki tangan, namun cakar. 'Sesuatu' berwarna hitam ini berbentuk seperti seekor anjing dengan mata merah yang menatapnya dan taring yang terbuka lebar siap untuk mengoyak.

Rahang sasuke mengeras dan dia mencoba berontak, namun kedua tangannya tidak dapat ia gerakkan. Cengkraman mahluk itu sangatlah kuat, ditambah dengan berat tubuhnya yang membuat Sasuke sesak nafas. Mahluk itu membuka rahangnya belih lebar lagi, pertanda bagi Sasuke agar lekas bertindak atau dia akan mati di mulut anjing hitam ini.

'Kuso!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam pikirannya.

Dengan seluruh tenaganya dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memposisikan telapaknya ke perut mahluk itu. Ketika rahang itu hendak mencabik kepala Sasuke, dia langsung menendang perut mahluk itu. Rahang berliur itu menutup karena medapatkan serangan yang tidak terduga dan mahluk itu terpental kearah pertigaan jalan dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat. Dia merasakan darah mulai mengalir kembali ke lengannya. Mahluk itu cukup berat untuk melumpuhkan lenganya secara permanen jika diteruskan. Mata Sasuke yang berubah merah menatap tajam mahluk hitam yang sedang mencoba berdiri di sana. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil [RELIC] yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

'Familiar? Atau summoned beast?' Dia mengira-ngira.

Tanpa aba-aba, mahluk itu kembali menerjang Sasuke. Langkahnya yang berat namun terlihat ringan ketika berlari menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras, namun tidak ada orang sama sekali yang datang untuk melihat. Sasuke curiga bahwa terdapat 'bound field' spell yang dipasang di sekitar sini. Dengan susah payah Sasuke melompat kearah kanan untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Dia merasakan sensasi perih di kedua bahunya, membuat pergerakanya melambat. Dengan sebuah lirikan dia mengetahui penyebabnya. Mahluk tadi tidak hanya menahannya dengan cakar, namun juga melukainya. Sasuke telat untuk menyadari hal itu, untung saja dia berhasil menghindar.

Mahluk itu kembali berbalik utuk berlari menerjang Sasuke lagi. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-menerus, Sasuke memperkirakan dia akan menjadi santapan mahluk ini jika dia tidak melakukan apapun dua menit kedepan. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang cepat untuk berkonsentrasi. Mahluk itu semakin dekat, Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda rendah dengan [RELIC] ditangan kanannya. Jika dia bisa melukai jalur 'mana' yang menyuplai pergerakan mahluk ini, dia bisa menang. Mata merah Sasuke menatap mahluk itu lebih dalam. Dia bisa melihatnya, bintik 'mana' dan garis alirannya.

"Hmph!"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam dan sedikit bergerak kekiri untuk menghindari taring mahluk itu. Lalu, dengan memanfaatkan momentum dari putaran tubuhnya dia menusukkan [RELIC] yang ia pegang terbalik di tangan kanannya ke perut mahluk hitam itu.

Momen itu terjadi dengan cepat. Sasuke dan mahluk berdiri saling membelakangi. Telinga Sasuke dapat mendengar suara nafas berat dari mulut mahluk itu. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat lawannya. Di sana, mahluk itu masih tetap berdiri membelakangi sasuke. Ketika mata Sasuke memperhatikan, dia menghela nafas lega. Dia telah menang.

Tubuh mahluk itu mulai memudar karena 'core' atau inti dari 'mana' yang meggerakkannya telah hancur oleh [RELIC] di tangan Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke mengagumi kekuatan dari benda pemberian gurunya ini. Namun dia berfikir siapakah yang mengirim mahluk seprti itu untuk menyerangnya. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruko. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat atap rumah Naruko.

'Whatever'

Dia kembali berjalan, melewati tubuh mahluk itu yang hanya tinggal gumpalan hitam yang mulai hancur.

* * *

Ok, nih cerita kayaknya memang agak gak jelas...

Whatever, thanks buat yang telah review.

Saya bakal nyelesaiin nih cerita walau butuh waktu lama. Kemarin g bisa publish2 gara2 banyak yang harus dikerjakan di real world.

Hmm, I don't know what to say, but, your reviews are helping me a lot.

hahahah


	3. Verse Three

**Disclaimer**: The owner of all characters in this story is Masashi Kishimoto. I owned nothing but this story.

**Genre**: Supranatural, Romance, Sci-fi.

**Warning**: a Little OOC in some characters, Genderbender, and some dark themes.

* * *

**Third Verse**: The Beast

* * *

Dia menghela nafas pelan. Wajah datarnya sedikit melemah, menunjukkan kerisauannya akan suatu hal. Dia membereskan berks-berkas yang bertumpuk diatas mejanya lalu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang dimana sandaran kursi menahan punggungnya. Rapat dewan murid telah selesai sejak satu jam setengah yang lalu. Para anggotanya sudah pulang dan mengurusi urusan masing-masing. Tinggalah Gaara yang sebagai ketua dewan, memeriksa hasil rapat sekali lagi, hanya sekedar memastikan. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dia dibangunkan dini hari.

Seseorang dari organisasi telah menemuinya. Mereka melaporkan akan adanya gangguan yang ingin segera mereka bereskan, dengan Gaara sebagai pelaksananya. Gaara hanya mendengarkan penjelasan mereka tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Telapak tangan kanannya mengepal keras. Dia tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menerima perintah mereka, meski dia mengutuk organisasi itu dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Seorang Gaara tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melawan. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengambil sesuatu yang telah diambil oleh mereka. Namun, dia tidak menyerah.

Gaara mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia sedikit tidak setabil tanpa ia sengaja. Pikirannya mencoba meraih obyektif yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Si 'Pengganggu' yang menjadi target organisasi itu dapat lolos dari mahluk yang ia ciptakan dari manisfestasi magic miliknya. Cukup mengejutkan mengingat bahwa mahluk yang ia kirim memiliki ketahanan Magic ataupun Curse yang cukup tinggi. Seseorang dengan Magic tingkat S saja akan butuh beberapa menit untuk mengetahui kelemahan mahluk itu. Namun Uchiha Sasuke menghabisinya hanya dengan sekali serang. menarik.

Tangan kanan Gaara merogoh kalung rantai yang ia kenakan. dia menatap sebuah plat stainless steel yang menggantung di kalung itu. Raut wajahnya menampakkan sebuah rasa sedih yang mendalam, namun dia langsung menggantinya dengan tatapan ketegaran dan menggenggam benda itu dengan erat. Ada empat nama yang tertera di plat itu.

(Gaara Naruko Temari Kankuro)

* * *

09:45 AM

Udara diatam sekolah terasa sedikit dingin pada siang hari ini. Namun itu tidak menghentikan keua orang yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di sana. Seperti biasa, Sasuke menikmati jus tomat dan roti melonnya sementara Naruko sedang menghabisi bekal yang tadi pagi dia buat sendiri.

"Ne, Teme. Menurutmu, batas antara ilusi dengan mimpi itu bagaimana?"

Naruko membuka pembicaraan yang sejak lima menit tadi tidak berjalan. Matanya menatap bekal yang berada di pahanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin bertanya hal semacam itu pada teman berambut pantat ayamnya ini.

"Hm,"

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan sambil meminum jus tomatnya yang kedua. Matanya menerawang keatas untuk melihat awan yang berbentuk seperti ombak lautan. Dia mengira ini akan terjadi hujan.

"Teme..."

"Hm, kau bisa cari itu di mbah Gloockle,"

Wajah Naruko berubah cemberut saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia ingin mengatakan beberapa caci-makian kepada pemuda yang sedang menikmati jus tomatnya yang ketiga itu, namun dia sedang tidak pada mood untuk beradu mulut. Lagipula, dia pasti yang akan kalah. Tanpa perlawanan, Naruko menghela nafas kecil dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Ilusi hanyalah kebohongan yang kita lihat dalam kenyataan. Mimpi adalah hal yang ingin kita lihat dalam kehidupan. Keduanya berhubungan, karena jika kita bermimpi, ada kemungkinan kita melihat ilusi,"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menjelaskan. Membuat Naruko sedikit terkejut. Namun dia berfikir tentang apa yang baru saja dijelaskan orang emo berambut hitam itu. Sayangnya, Naruko tidak begitu mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan Sasuke. Dia hanya mengkerutkan dahinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haah, begini. semua orang pasti punya mimpi yang ingin mereka kejar, namun jika mimpi mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan mustahil untuk mereka kejar, mimpi itu akan berubah menjadi ilusi yang menggerogoti hidup mereka,"

Sasuke kembali memberi penjelasan yang lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya dia hanya berkata seadanya, tanpa memikirkan apapun. Dia hanya mengatakan logika yang berada di dalam otaknya tanpa melihat kepada perspektif yang berbeda.

"Hmm, I see,"

Naruko tediam sebentar, tangannya bermain-main dengan sumpit yang ia pegang. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang apa yang telah dikatakan Sasuke.

Bell masuk sudah berbuyi. Sasuke membereskan kotak jus tomat yang telah dia minum dan memasukkannya kedalam plastik hitam untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah. Naruko yang sadar juga mulai membereskan kotak bekalnya. Setelah keduanya selesai, mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Ketika berjalan, Naruko melirik wajah Sasuke yang datar, namun langsung mengalihkannya saat yang punya menyadarinya. Ada alasan lain kenapa dia bertanya hal semacam itu kepada Sasuke. Itu karena...

'Aku bermimpi tentang, Sasuke,'

* * *

09:50 AM

"Bounded Field itu magic tingkat menengah yang merepotkan. Dengan menciptakan ruang dimensi lain yang sama persis dengan aslinya, pengguna magic ini bisa menjebak seseorang dan melakukan apapun di dalamnya tanpa khawatir akan efek yang akan ditimbulkan kepada daerah sekitar,"

Kakashi-sensei, seorang guru yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke dan memiliki hobi membaca novel porno ini menjelaskan meski tanpa melihat wajah orang yang mendengarkannya.

"Saya paham akan hal itu. Namun, saya tidak mengerti kenapa mahluk itu menyerang saya,"

Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar. Dia dan guru penikmat hentai itu sedang dalam perjalanan meuju kelas dan dia selalu dapat memuji kemampuan gurunya itu dalam berjalan sambil membaca.

"Hmm, kau punya musuh bebuyutan?"

"Benda macam apa itu? Sepertinya tidak,"

"Kalau gadis yang kau tolak?"

"Banyak, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki kemampuan magic,"

"hmm, sepetinya ini ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berfikir sebentar, lalu menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan serius. Kakashi masih berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang berhenti di depan kelas anak tingkat akhir. Setelah menghela kecil, dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dia mengingat-ingat bentuk dari mahluk itu. Seekor serigala yang terbuat dari benda berwarna hitam. Jika dipikir dengan baik-baik, benda itu tidak memantulkan cahaya kekuningan dari matahari sore waktu itu. Tidak mungkin itu adalah daging biasa. Saat itulah dia tersadar, ada elemen khusus yang menjadi pelapis mahluk itu. Dilihat dari warnanya dia bisa mengira-ngira, itu adalah elemen 'Dark'. Elemen yang memiliki resistansi magic dan fisik terbesar. Dapat menciptakan sesuatu dengan elemen semacam itu, pasti ada orang berbakat dibalik penyerangannya. Otak Sasuke ingin berfikir lebih jauh, namun dia menghentikannya. Lebih baik fokus ke pelajaran dulu. Ini sekolah.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya. Dia langsung menuju bangkunya setelah memastikan bahwa guru yang mengajar saat ini masih belum datang. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang menyadari keberadaan dari Uchiha ini meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali kepada urusan masing-masing. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal itu, sudah terbiasa. Dia hanya mengeluarkan novel lama yang ia pinjam dari tetangganya. Membaca adalah hal terbaik jika dia ingin menunggu dalam tekanan kelas seperti ini.

* * *

11:00 PM

Naruko tertawa pelan. Membuat dua orang laki-laki di depannya menatap heran. Mereka berdua adalah anak dari sekolah lain. Seragam mereka berbeda dengan sekolah Naruko. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Naruko tertawa. Penampilan kedua laki-laki itu tidak ada yang aneh, keduanya malah terlihat tampan. Naruko hanya tertawa, karena dirinya akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimainkan malam ini.

"Baiklah, onii-san. Aku akan ikut kalian bersenang-senang," Naruko berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu tersenyum puas. Sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar bersenang-senang. Air liur mereka terasa berkumpul di mulut saat mata mereka menatap wajah manis dan lekuk tubuh indah Naruko. Dilihat dari manapun, gadis didepan mata mereka ini benar-benar menarik. Dan kemudian, ketiga orang ini memasuki hotel yang biasa digunakan anak muda untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Tiada yang menyadari sepasang mata beriris merah yang megawasi mereka.

Setelah memesan sebuah kamar dan memasukinya, mereka memulainya. Naruko melepas tiga buah kancing bajunya sehingga bra berwarna pink dan belahan dadanya tampak menantang, dia duduk di pinggiran kasur berukuran sedang. Kedua laki-laki yang bersamanya menelan ludah ketika melihat hal itu. Mereka mulai mendekati Naruko. Namun sebelum mereka sempat melakukan apapun, Naruko berjalan kearah pintu. Dia mengunci pintu itu dan membuang kuncinya melalui sela-sela bawah pintu.

Senyum Naruko berubah menjadi dingin. Namun kedua laki-laki itu tidak menyadari apapun, mereka hanya memikirkan satu hal. Yaitu menikmati malam ini dengan gadis manis ini. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruko terkekeh pelan.

Hawa di dalam ruangan itu mulai terasa berat. Lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu mati tanpa sebab. Kedua laki-laki itu mencoba tenang. Tetapi terror langsung menjamah tubuh mereka saat dada mereka tertembus oleh sesuatu. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjerit. Hanya suara dari darah yang mengucur deras.

Naruko menarik kedua tangannya. Dua buah jantung yang masih berdetak dan mengucurkan darah berada di genggamannya. Dia tersenyum manis kepada dua laki-laki yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa dilantai. Kehilangan jantung akan berakibat kematian seketika. Wajah keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus ketakutan, membuat Naruko semakin senang.

"Cih, aku terlambat,"

Seseorang mengumpat. Dari suaranya, itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Suara itu terdengar dari arah jendela yang sedang terbuka. Disana, seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan berperawakan tinggi namun ramping sedang berdiri. Sinar bulan yang nampak karena matinya lampu mebuat tubuhnya terlihat seperti bayangan saja. Namun satu hal yang membuat Naruko mengetahui siapakah itu adalah kedua mata laki-laki itu. Terdapat bintik merah yang menatap langsung.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat, Sasuke-kun,"

Senyuman Naruko kembali menjadi senyuman seorang gadis yang ceria. Dia mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan membuang kedua jantung itu ke lantai. Suara tetesan darah dari kedua tangannya menghiasi setiap langkahnya.

"Hentikan semua ini, kau bukan Naruko yang sebenarnya,"

Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruko tajam. Matanya dapat melihat bentuk mahluk itu dengan jelas sekarang. Seekor rubah dengan sembilan ekor. Salah satu mahluk yang dipanggil 'Biju' oleh para pengamat sejarah. Namun yang sekarang dihadapannya ini masih berupa 'seed'. Personifikasi Biju yang masih belum sempurna. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan mahluk ini tumbuh lebih jauh.

"Hm hm, kau ingin menghentikan ku, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Mata Naruko berkilat, senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman gelap. Aura tubuhnya berubah menjadi pekat. Sesuatu berwarna merah transparan membungkus tubuhnya. Mana pekat yang terfokus untuk membentuk perisai keseluruh tubuh. Tanpa aba-aba, perisai mana yang membungkus tubuh Naruko membentuk dua buah cakar besar yang memanjang dan melesat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat melihat serangan itu dengan jelas dengan matanya. Dia menghindar dengan melompat kesamping. Kedua cakar itu menabrak jendela yang tadi berada dibelakang Sasuke dan menghancurkannya sehingga membentuk sebuah buah lubang besar. Sasuke sadar, dia tidak bisa melawannya di tempat seperti ini. Terlalu beresiko terlihat oleh publik. Dia mengeluarkan [Spell Tracer] dari dalam sakunya. Saat itu juga salah satu cakar Naruko sudah melesat menuju kearahnya. Sasuke kembali melompat kesamping, namun kali ini dia langsung berlari kearah lubang yang telah dibuat Naruko.

Melihat hal itu, Naruko menggerakkan satu cakarnya untuk kembali mencabik tubuh Sasuke. Namun hal yang tidak dia duga terjadi. Cakarnya langsung terpecah ketika bertemu dengan tubuh Sasuke. Relic ditangan kanan Sasuke telah menghancurkan aliran mana dari cakar itu. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, naruko mulai menerjang Sasuke sambil membuat empat buah cakar yang baru dari perisai mana miliknya.

Sasuke melompat keluar jendela. Kakinya mendarat diatas atap salah satu bangunan. Beruntung jendela kamar tadi adalah yang menghadap kearah belakang hotel dan bukan yang dibagian depan. Dia tidak mau melompat dan mendarat di jalanan. Sasuke melihat keatas. Naruko melompat kearahnya dengan empat buah cakar yang siap menghancurkan tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke melompat ke samping untuk menghindar, membuat Naruko menabrak atap bangunan dan menembusnya kebawah. Suara benda hancur dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia terus berlari dan melompat dari atap ke atap. Efek dari matanya tidak bertahan selamanya, dia tidak dapat terus menerus menghindari serangan mahluk itu. Dia harus menggiring

'Gedung Teater lama...'

Dia akan membawa mahluk itu ke bangunan tua itu. Tidak akan ada yang datang ketempat semacam itu di jam seperti ini. Tempat yang jika hancur pun tidak akan terlalu menimbulkan kecurigaan orang. Serta, gedung itu berlokasi hanya beberapa blok dari Hotel tadi. Dia bahkan sudah bisa melihat atap gedung itu dari sini.

"SASUKE!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari seseorang. Itu adalah suara Naruko, tidak, suara itu keluar dari Naruko namun bukan suara Naruko. Yang terdengar adalah suara bernada dalam seperti bukan suara manusia. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, Sasuke melompati pagar pembatas untuk masuk kedalam gedung.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya setelah berada di depan pintu gedung teater. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit pendek. Ternyata kemampuannya semakin menurun karena tidak pernah menggunakannya selama beberapa tahun. Setelah merasa cukup, dia memasuki bangunan tua itu.

Seperti halnya bangunan-bangunan tua yang sudah tidak digunakan, gedung ini berantakan. Kursi-kursi yang dulunya menjadi tempat duduk para penonton kini hanya tersisa sebagian saja, dan hampir semuanya terlihat rusak. Debu yang entah setebal apa menutup seluruh gedung. Aroma kayu dan tembok lapuk teersebar dimana-mana. Sasuke bahkan sedikit terbatuk saat pertamakali mencium bau debu yang berterbangan karena langkah kakinya. Dia menunggu mahluk itu di tengah ruangan dan menghadap kearah pintu. Tangan kanannya memegang erat [RELIC] berbentuk pena pemberian Senseinya.

'Baiklah Sasuke, berharaplah kau masih semahir dulu...'

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdoa agar dewi fortuna tidak meninggalkannya terlalu jauh.

BRAK!

Selang beberapa detik, sesuatu menghantam atap gedung dan menembusnya. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara benda mendarat di atas panggung. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat. Di sana, Naruko dengan enam buah 'lengan tambahan' yang terlihat seperti sayap burung merak sedang berdiri menatapnya. Sinar bulan yang memancar dari lubang atap membuat Sasuke seakan sedang melihat sebuah drama dengan Naruko sebagai pemeran utama yang disorot lampu panggung.

Kedua orang yang saling menatap itu pun menyeringai secara bersamaan.

* * *

Thank you for everyone who want to read this story.

Super thank you for some of you who give some review *Grin*


End file.
